El vestido rojo
by NekoGirl-Chan15
Summary: Un vestido rojo, la inesperada llegada de Ikuto y una noche de promesas. (Summertime Sadness –Lana del Rey)


**El vestido rojo**

**Summary: **Un vestido rojo, la inesperada llegada de Ikuto y una noche de promesas. Summertime Sadness –Lana del Rey

**Declaimer: **Shugo Chara! no me pertenece.

**Bueno, por algún motivo estoy muy obsesionada con Lana del Rey a la hora de hacer fics, creo que sus canciones encajan muy bien con algunas parejas e historias. O quizás soy solo yo que lo veo así (?) **

-o-o-o-o-

_**Kiss me hard before you go. **__(Bésame apasionadamente antes de irte.)_

¿Cuantas veces habría deseado ya que él volviese? ¿Cuánto había deseado probar esos labios tan tentadores que fui tan estúpida de rechazar? Ahora lo tenía más que claro, estaba enamorada de ese chico. Pero él era alguien incontenible, alguien que ansiaba la libertad con la misma desesperación con que un moribundo ansia respirar. Estaba viajando alrededor del mundo detrás de un sueño y yo era incapaz de quitarle eso…

_**Summertime sadness... **__(Tristeza veraniega…)_

Pero lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos que apareciese cuando menos me lo esperaba, cuando las cosas iban peor, solo para hacerme ver que mis problemas no eran nada en comparación a los suyos. Extrañaba su faceta bromista e inmadura pero también su seriedad cuando más lo necesitaba.

_**I just wanted you to know that baby, you're the best. **__(Solo quería que supieras que cariño eres el mejor.)_

Estaba tumbada en la cama, pensando una vez más en él; siempre estaba en mi cabeza. Repitiendo los hechos, como un día estaba aquí y al otro ya había desaparecido. Como despegó ese avión dejando una promesa en el aire, una promesa que con el paso de los años se iba desvaneciendo. Lo quería de vuelta… Quería abrazarlo, besarle y no dejarle ir nunca más.

_**I've got my red dress on tonight. **__(Llevo mi vestido rojo esta noche.)_

Bajé las escaleras de casa y me encontré a mis padres en el salón, viendo una película junto a Ami.

"Amu, ¿vas a salir con tus amigas?" Preguntó mi madre al verme.

Asentí.

"Supongo que volveré tarde, no hace falta que me esperéis despiertos." Les aconsejé, siempre llegaba a las tantas de la madrugada cuando salía con las chicas. Íbamos a una discoteca, luego se les ocurría ir a otro lugar y así hasta que decías basta.

Cuando estaba por alcanzar el pomo de la puerta e irme, saltó mi padre con el drama que no había de faltar cada vez que salía de fiesta.

"A-Amu-chan." Lloriqueó. "¿Vas a salir con ese vestido y esos tacones?" Preguntó llorando a moco tendido y abrazando a mi –ahora algo incomoda–hermana pequeña. "¿Qué pasará con los chicos?"

"Papá, Amu-chan está en esa edad." Dejó ir la frase mágica mi madre, haciéndome gestos para que me fuese. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás mi padre era capaz de tapiar la puerta. Aun me sorprendía que no se hubiese acostumbrado todavía a que ya tenía dieciséis y que lo normal era que saliese.

Me encontré con mis amigas y fuimos todas al lugar de siempre. Utau estaba algo rara, como si planease algo o tuviese un secreto que solo ella y Rima conocían; porque Rima también estaba del mismo plan. Fuese como fuese, no parecían dispuestas a compartirlo.

_**Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight. **__(Bailando a oscuras a la pálida luz de la luna.)_

Salí fuera a tomar algo de aire, me estaba agobiando ahí dentro y los tíos estaban siendo especialmente persistentes hoy. Di un trago más al vaso de licor que tenía en las manos y justo cuando me di la vuelta para volver a entrar alguien me cogió del brazo. El vaso impactó contra el suelo, dejando en el aire un fuerte olor y dejando el vaso de vidrio en piezas irreparables. La persona misteriosa me dio la vuelta, haciéndome girar dentro de mi vestido rojo.

"I-Ikuto…" Escapó de mis labios al verlo, con mis ojos bien abiertos.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, tratando de encontrarle sentido a la situación. Según Utau estaba en Italia. ¿Sería esto el motivo de los secretitos entre esas dos?

"Amu…" Su voz grave me confirmaba que era él y que estaba allí, que no era una alucinación por más que lo pareciese. "Ya no eres tan plana como solías ser, ¿eh?"

Mis mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo mientras su risa retumbaba en el aire.

_**Done my hair up, real beauty queen style. **__(Llevo mi pelo arriba, al más puro estilo de reina de la belleza.)_

Me tiré encima de él, desestabilizándolo al principio, y él me hizo girar en aire. Tenerlo aquí, junto a mí, parecía casi un sueño.

"Ikuto… Pensé que no volvería a verte." Mis lágrimas ahora dibujaban líneas de rímel por mis mejillas.

"Tonta, te dije que volvería a por ti." Dijo secándome las lágrimas con sus largos dedos.

A pesar de tener nuestros números, no habíamos hablado desde que se fue. A veces me enviaba alguna foto, a veces me gastaba alguna broma por teléfono; pero nunca era nada serio. Pese a haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía, nunca se lo había dicho.

_**High hills off, I'm feeling alive. **__(Tacones fuera, me siento viva.)_

"Ven, quiero enseñarte algo." Me tendió su mano, mirándome intensamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Pensé en las chicas, no estaba bien irme sin decirles nada, aunque seguramente ya lo sabían y, sino, esta sería mi pequeña venganza. Cogí su mano, tan cálida como siempre y caminamos a través de las calles de la ciudad.

Ahora sabía lo que eran los dulces dieciséis, lo que era estar con quien querías. Andamos en silencio bajo la tenue luz de las farolas. Mis ojos estaban fijos en él, como si fuese un espejismo que desaparecería en cuanto el viento soplase.

_**Oh, my God. I feel it in the air. **__(Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento en el aire.)_

Cuando el recorrido acabó nos encontrábamos a las afueras de la ciudad, justo en aquel parque de atracciones derrumbado. Pero aquel lugar no estaba destrozado ni había desaparecido. Mis pensamientos me llevaron a que efectivamente debía estar soñando. Pero, ¿y si no era así? No había pisado aquella calle desde que me gradué de primaria.

"Lo han reconstruido." Me aclaró.

Bajó los plomos, como solía hacer cada vez que veníamos, y todo el lugar se llenó de luces de colores, de música y de atracciones que subían y bajaban y que daban vueltas.

Tiró de mí, hacia una de las atracciones en concreto: las tazas. Lo gracioso era que ahora ninguno de los dos entraba del todo bien.

"¡Mírate! ¡Sigues sin entrar!" Mi pecho se sacudía con una genuina risa que me llevaba al pasado, cuando estábamos justo en la misma situación, donde nos podíamos ver siempre por mucho que no lo llegamos a aprovechar.

_**Telephone wires above, are sizzling like a snare. **__(Los cables de teléfono están arriba, crepitando como un tambor.)_

En el silencio que reinaba allí lo único audible era la alegre música de las atracciones, como si quisiésemos hablar sin parar pero no supiésemos como empezar. Vueltas y vueltas, tanto en nuestras cabezas como en aquella atracción.

"Ganaste la apuesta." Dejé ir, sin mirarle, observando el borde de mi vestido como si fuese fascinante.

"¿Eh?" Gruñó, sin entender qué había ganado. Bueno, lo había dicho así de repente. Quizás el peli azul no tenía clavada en su mente aquella despedida en el aeropuerto en que juró que haría que me enamorase él.

"Me he acabado enamorando de ti." Declaré abiertamente.

Miré hacia arriba, con las mejillas sonrosadas, encontrándome con dos ojos zafiro abiertos de par en par.

Sonrió. Ahí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa de superioridad acompañada de su intensa mirada que decía 'yo siempre consigo lo que me propongo'.

_**Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere. **__**Nothing scares me anymore. **__(Cielo, estoy en llamas, lo siento en todas partes. Nada me asusta ya.)_

"Así que me quieres." Dijo pensativo. Su mano en su barbilla, haciéndose pasar por listo. "¿Y qué pasa si yo ya no te quiero?"

Dibujé una sonrisa con mis labios. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer sus bromas, como sus ojos se iluminaban a la expectativa de mi reacción y como se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"Nada." Le seguí el rollo, picándole yo también. "Tadase aun va detrás de mí, seguro que podrí…"

La frase se quedó en el aire, a la espera de ser completada. Sus labios impidieron que siguiese con aquello, su ceño fruncido con algo de molestia y sus ojos cerrados. Cerré mis ojos también, dejando que me llevase al paraíso con el tan esperado beso.

_**Kiss me hard before you go. **__(Bésame apasionadamente antes de irte.)_

Habíamos esperado años para esto y queríamos que durase años, pero nada es eterno. Nos separamos con las miradas clavadas en el otro.

"No vuelvas a insinuar algo así." Sus cejas aun curvadas con un ligero enfado o, más bien, celos.

Me reí.

"¿O si no qué?"

Se acercó más a mí, disminuyendo la distancia.

"Si no me ocuparé de dejarte sin aire."

_**Summertime sadness…**__ (Tristeza veraniega)_

Nos besábamos, girando y girando, separándonos para coger aire. Ya no era como antes. Yo no vivía la despreocupada vida de una niña de primaria y él no era el adolescente que intentaba escapar y encontrar su libertad. Teníamos responsabilidades y, realmente, ninguno sabía a donde estábamos yendo. Pero estaría con él toda la noche. La noche es larga, la vida se trata de vivirla sin freno.

Si mi padre me viese ahora, besándome con un chico mayor, seguro que le daría algo. Ni siquiera mi madre sería capaz de contenerlo. ¿Pero que más daba? Nos queríamos y eso era lo único que nos importaba.

_**I just wanted you to know that baby, you're the best. **__(Solo quería que supieras que cariño, eres el mejor.)_

"Dime que no te volverás a ir." Le rogué, no quería volver a perderle.

Estábamos sentados en un banco, comiéndonos un helado de chocolate.

"Necesito hacerlo." Sentí una puñalada en mi pecho. ¿Entonces que hacía aquí? ¿Para que me ilusionaba, me besaba y estaba conmigo si luego me iba a dejar tirada? "Pero ya te lo he dicho antes, ¿no? Te llevaré conmigo." Típico de él, cogerme justo cuando estoy a punto de golpear el suelo.

"Me gustaría ver como convences a mi padre." Me reí amargamente. La tristeza pegada a mi garganta, haciéndome sentir que en cualquier momento mi voz se quebraría y que me vendría abajo.

_**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness. **__**Su-Summertime Sadness. **__(Tengo esa veraniega, veraniega tristeza. Tris- Tristeza veraniega. )_

Cogió entre sus manos mi cara, forzándome a mirarle. La intensidad con la que me miraba quemándome.

"No tiene que ser justo ahora."

"Entonces, ¿¡te piensas ir y dejarme aquí!?" Grité desesperada, mis ojos ardiendo con lágrimas.

El chico de ojos azules me miró seriamente, con preocupación, con toda una mezcla de emociones que era indescifrable.

"No, vendré a verte." Me aseguró. "Pero no puedo permitir que dejes los estudios por mi culpa."

Juntó nuestros labios en un exasperado intento de hacer que dejase de sollozar. Las lágrimas negras ahora caían sobre su rostro.

"Estaré aquí dos semanas." Susurró cerca de mis labios.

Me sequé las lágrimas y le sonreí. Puede que fuese doloroso, pero Ikuto solo quería lo mejor para mí y esto no era un adiós; no todavía.

_**I'm feeling electric tonight. Cruising down the coast going 'bout 99 **__(Me siento eléctrica esta noche. __Navegando por la costa a 99*)_

Andábamos de nuevo por la avenida principal, con nuestros dedos entrelazados.

Ikuto me explicó todo lo que había visto por el mundo y eso solo hacía más que despertar mi deseo de irme con él y ver con mis propios ojos todo un mundo nuevo. Pero el chico no me llevaría con él; no ahora. Una promesa había reemplazado otra. El tiempo seguía pasando, sin detenerse y sin ponérnoslo fácil.

"Ya es bastante tarde, te acompañaré a casa." Sugirió.

"Vale, pero mejor voy primero a decirles a las chicas que me voy."

El me miró extrañado, arqueando una de sus cejas.

"¿Y porque no las llamas y ya está?"

"Es que mi móvil y mi bolso lo tienen ellas." Respondí. Rima había dicho que no quería bailar de momento, así que le dejamos las cosas a ella y nos fuimos a bailar Utau y yo.

"Vale, pero no tardes." Me cogió de la nuca y me besó, un simple roce de labios que aun así me hacía olvidarme de todo.

Entré por la puerta de atrás, no estaba dispuesta a pagar de nuevo para poder entrar y la gente solía salir por ahí para alejarse un rato del bullicio de ahí dentro o para fumarse un cigarrillo. Con algo de dificultad por el cambio de iluminación y por la cantidad de gente logré visualizar a las chicas sentadas en una mesa junto a mis cosas.

"¡Oh, Rima, mira quien ha vuelto!" Gritó la hermana de mi novio, tanto para ser oída como por el entusiasmo; obviamente ella lo había planeado todo.

"¡Sí que has estado rato 'tomando el aire'!" Le siguió la corriente la chica de rizos rubios.

"Sí, sí, yo también os quiero." Me incliné para coger mis cosas del asiento aterciopelado. "Sabías que Ikuto había vuelto y no me habéis dicho nada."

Ellas soltaron una audible risa, deshaciéndose del secreto que había dejado de serlo.

"Va, no me digas que te has enfadado." Utau me agarró de un brazo y me sentó a la fuerza en el sofá.

"No, pero me lo podrías haber dicho." Inflé un poco mis mejillas, aunque dudo que lo pudiese ver en aquella oscuridad y con lo borracha que debía estar ya. "Y ahora suéltame, Ikuto me está esperando fuera."

Ella sonrió y me dejó ir. Después de unos cuantos comentarios más –algunos bastante descarados– y de despedirme de ellas, volví a salir por la puerta al encuentro de mi chico.

_**I've got my bad baby by my heavenly side. **__(Tengo a mi chico malo a mi celestial lado.)_

"Oye, guapa, ¿quieres pasar un buen rato?" Oí después del estruendoso ruido que hacia la puerta de metal al cerrarse. "Te ves muy sola."

Puse mi más fría expresión, aquella que solían llamar 'Cool & Spicy' e intenté pasar entre medio de ellos. Sin embargo, el que había hablado se interpuso en mi camino y me agarró con fuerza de la muñeca. Aun con el punzante dolor en mi muñeca, me estampó contra una pared y me acorraló.

"¡Suéltame, idiota!" Escupí con total desprecio.

Pero ninguno de mis gritos, insultos o forcejeos tuvo ningún efecto. El chico se acercó más a mí, hasta que su repugnante aliento a alcohol golpeó mi cuello.

"Oye, imbécil, será mejor que la sueltes." Su inconfundible voz se hizo presente en el callejón. Mi chico, el que siempre me salvaba cuando estaba todo perdido; algunas cosas no cambiaban.

El tío que me sujetaba se separó de mí, cabreado.

"¿¡O qué!?" Amenazó. "¿¡A caso eres su novio!?" Noté como la presión en mi muñeca aumentaba, como si descargase su furia en mí.

"¡Pues resulta que sí!" Mi chico ahora parecía estarse enfadando más.

El chico de ojos azules golpeó al tío y también a sus amigos hasta dejarlos a todos tirados en el suelo, prácticamente inconscientes.

_**And oh, if I go I'll die happy tonight. **__(Y oh, si me voy moriré feliz esta noche.) _

"Tsk, idiotas." Maldijo, mirándolos tirados en el suelo. "Vamos." Me extendió la mano y me sacó de aquel callejón oscuro, casi sin mirarme.

Caminamos en silencio una vez más, a través de las desiertas calles. Su mirada estaba fija hacia delante y yo le observaba extasiada por su belleza, por como la luz de la luna resaltaba sus rasgos.

"¿Estás enfadado?" Pregunté.

"No, pero la próxima vez no irás sola." Soltó, ¿quizás eran celos? "Eres demasiado guapa."

Noté como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, normalmente siempre estaba menospreciándome –aunque fuese bromeando– y ahora acababa de recibir un cumplido de nada más y nada menos que Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Solté una risita y paré de andar. El peli azul se detuvo también y me miró con una ceja alzada. Me puse de puntitas y agarré su pelo azul con mi mano y, con la otra, me sujete de su hombro para no perder el equilibrio y le besé. Él me correspondió y enredó sus dedos en mi pelo rosa igual que yo en el suyo.

_**Oh, my God. I feel it in the air. **__(Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento en el aire.)_

"Gracias por el cumplido." Le guiñé un ojo.

Ikuto puso esa sonrisa burlona en su cara.

"¿No vas a alagarme tú también?"

"No, ya tienes tu ego suficientemente grande." Me burlé enseñándole la lengua y riéndome.

"Veo que ya no eres la niña tonta de antes. Ahora sabes decir algo más que 'Maldito gato pervertido'" Se rió él ahora y yo me reí junto a él.

_**Telephone wires above, are sizzling like a snare. **__(Los cables de teléfono están arriba, crepitando como un tambor.)_

Me abracé a su brazo, viendo como nuestros pasos nos llevaban cada vez más cerca del final de aquella noche y con ella acabaría un día más junto a él.

Lo había esperado tanto… Y ahora estaba aquí conmigo, besándome, abrazándome y diciéndome que era guapa. Y esa palabra ahora parecía tener otro significado más fuerte, porque por mucho que me hubiesen llamado así nunca me había entusiasmado tanto como cuando salió de sus labios.

Nos paramos delante de la puerta de mi casa, ambos estáticos y callados. Ninguno de los dos quería pronunciar ese amargo 'adiós' después de haber sufrido las consecuencias de tomar caminos distintos.

_**Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere. **__**Nothing scares me anymore. **__(Cielo, estoy en llamas, lo siento en todas partes. Nada me asusta ya.)_

"Podrías subir a mi habitación, seguro que están todos dormidos." Le propuse con la vista fijada en el pequeño balcón de mi cuarto.

"No quiero causar molestias y tampoco quiero arruinar la confianza que tu madre tiene puesta en mí." Su lado de chico mayor y responsable era un lado que siempre había admirado. Era una faceta escondida e inesperada de él, como si verla fuese todo un privilegio.

"No lo harás, ellos no se enterarán." Le aseguré y tiré un poco de su camiseta.

Se encogió de hombros como respuesta y me cogió a modo princesa para saltar conmigo por los aires, hacia mi balcón.

_**Kiss me hard before you go. **__(Bésame apasionadamente antes de irte.)_

Me depositó en el suelo del pequeño balcón de mi habitación y recé por que no hubiese cerrado la puerta transparente. Bueno, y por qué mis padres no me estuviesen esperando abajo viendo la tele.

Por suerte, la puerta corrediza se abrió y pudimos entrar.

El peli azul miró la habitación como si fuese un museo o un palacio donde nadie había entrado en siglos. Como si tratase de averiguar qué cosas seguían en el mismo lugar y que cosas eran nuevas.

"Vaya, esto ha cambiado un poco, ¿eh?" Comentó.

Ya no era la habitación rosa de niña pequeña igual que no tenía peluches pero los pufs o los mangas que tanto disfrutaba leyendo Ikuto, seguían allí.

"Sí…" Susurré.

_**Summertime Sadness… **__(Tristeza veraniega…)_

En un movimiento rápido e inesperado, me rodeó con sus brazos y caímos hacia atrás, sobre la cama.

Hundió más su cara en mi hombro, acomodándose.

"Sigues siendo como una estufa…" Murmuró, en situaciones así parecía un niño pequeño o, al menos, no era el pervertido de siempre.

Sonreí y acaricié su pelo azul.

"Te quiero."

Se separó un poco de mí y volvió a juntar nuestros labios, una y otra vez.

_**I just wanted you to know that baby, you're the best. **__(Solo quería que supieras que cariño, eres el mejor.)_

Todo se fue volviendo más intenso. Las suaves caricias y los tímidos roces. Tocando cada parte de mí y haciendo que me estremeciese debajo de él. Dolor y placer mezclándose, haciendo imposible saber dónde empezaba uno y donde acababa otro.

Suspiros salían de nuestras bocas y ahogábamos los gemidos entre las sabanas.

_**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness. **__**Su-Summertime Sadness. **__(Tengo esa veraniega, veraniega tristeza. Tris- Tristeza veraniega. )_

Desperté al día siguiente con una nota en mi mesita y el olor a tostadas inundando la casa.

'Vendré a buscarte por la tarde.'

…

Y así pasaron las semanas, viéndonos tanto como podíamos. Después de clases, los fines de semana; incluso noches enteras. Consumiéndonos el uno al otro, manteniendo secretos y promesas.

Mis padres al final se enteraron de que era mi novio cuando nos pillaron besándonos en la puerta delantera pero, por suerte, mi madre consiguió calmar a papá.

_**Think I'll miss you forever, like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky. **__(Creo que te extrañaré para siempre, como las estrellas extrañan el sol en el cielo de la mañana.)_

Pero todo tiene su fin o su 'hasta pronto' y el día en que Ikuto debía reincorporarse a la orquestra de su padre llegó.

Sabía que no servirían las suplicas, los llantos ni nada; tenia asumido que se marcharía y pasaría tiempo hasta que lo volviese a ver. Pero estaba bien, porque sabía que volvería a por mí –y si no lo hacía iría a donde quiera que estuviese a buscarlo– y siempre estaban las redes sociales para hablar.

Así que allí estábamos, en el aeropuerto, lugar que empezaba a odiar con toda mi alma por ser donde siempre perdía a mi chico.

_**Later's better than never. **__(Más tarde es mejor que nunca.)_

Miré al suelo, con un nudo en la garganta, otra vez lo perdía.

Ikuto cogió mi cara entre sus manos, mirándome con una expresión seria y madura y forzándome a que lo mirase también.

"Volveré, ¿me oyes? Así que no quiero verte triste." Sin esperar a que contestase, juntó nuestros labios como tantas veces lo había hecho.

"Te quiero." Susurré, con lágrimas bailando dentro de mis ojos, cerca de precipitarse por mis mejillas.

"Y yo a ti."

_**Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive, drive. **__(Incluso si te has ido voy a conducir, conducir.)_

"Señores y señoras, les informamos que el vuelo 324 con destino a Nueva York efectuará su despegue en pocos minutos. Por favor, acudan a la cabina de embargue." Dijeron por el interfono de embargue, dejándonos claro que era el momento del adiós.

El peli azul tiró de mí y me abrazó. Sentía su calor y su aroma envolviéndome y quería recordar esa sensación para siempre, o hasta cuando pudiese sentirla de nuevo.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos y correspondí a su abrazo, sin poder evitar llorar.

Nos separamos y el chico me miró consternado al verme llorando.

"No llores, sabes que vendré." Pasó su pulgar por mis mejillas, secando mis lágrimas. "Esto no es un adiós, Amu."

Asentí aun con algunas lágrimas surcando mis mejillas.

"Mejor vete o perderás el vuelo." Dije como pude, procurando que mi voz no sonase entrecortada.

"Y eso no es lo que tú quieres, ¿verdad?" Se mofó riéndose divertido.

Lo miré mal, aunque sabía que solo trataba de quitarle seriedad al asunto, y él simplemente me sonrió; como siempre hacia.

Se agachó para besarme, un beso triste pero apasionado, apresurado.

"Volveré, te lo prometo, y entonces nos iremos juntos." Dijo a la altura de mis ojos, con las manos en los bolsillos y esa mirada seductora de siempre.

Me sonrió y se giró, dirigiéndose hacia el avión diciendo adiós con la mano.

"¡Es una promesa, así que más te vale cumplirla, maldito gato pervertido!" Grité, medio riéndome medio llorando, haciendo que todos se girasen a mirarme como si estuviese loca y que el chico al que iba dirigido el comentario se parase en seco.

Soltó una risa y ladeó la cabeza.

"Claro, tabla de planchar." Se burló ahora él.

Me sonrojé y fruncí el ceño un poco.

"¡Ya no soy plana!"

Ahora se rió más.

"Lo sé, eres guapísima."

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas y él se fue después de dirigirme una última mirada.

…

Observé como el avión empezaba a elevarse cada vez más y lo miré hasta que ya era imposible de ver.

"Hasta pronto, Ikuto."

_**Kiss me hard before you go.**_

_**Summertime sadness…**_

_**I just wanted you to know that baby, you're the best. **_

_(Bésame apasionadamente antes de irte._

_Tristeza veraniega…_

_Solo quería que supieses que cariño, eres el mejor.)_

o-o-o-o-

*Vendría a ser la velocidad.

**Hacía mucho que no escribía un amuto y me escuchando esta canción se me ocurrió este One-shot, espero que os haya gustado y dejad una review si queréis. **


End file.
